


Джин-тоник с лимоном

by Groser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Obito, College student Uchiha Obito, Good Uchiha Obito, High school student Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, You Have Been Warned, lot of smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groser/pseuds/Groser
Summary: — Джин-тоник, пожалуйста!— С лимоном?— Да, давай, милашка.//Рин планировала эту вечеринку в течение многих лет, Обито просто хотел ей насладиться, Какаши должен был убедиться, что никакие несовершеннолетние не смогут туда попасть.Ну что ж.Появляется Узумаки Наруто.Обито это понравилось, Какаши выгнал его, а Рин просто хочет иметь нормальных друзей.Наруто 17 лет, Обито 24.Не нравится — не читай.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gin and tonic with lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550658) by [Voglioungufo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo). 



> Это перевод фика одного замечательного человека Voglioungufo  
> Разрешение на перевод получено, всё чин по чину.  
> Перевод также есть на Ficbook с тем же названием  
> О, и конечно я зафейлю свою первую работу, не разобравшись во всех галочках и нюансах, ну. Боже 🤦🏼

В зрелом возрасте двадцати четырех лет Обито Учиха был вынужден признаться самому себе, что его самой большой слабостью была Рин Нохара, его лучший друг и бывший краш. Возможно, если бы он был немного более внимателен, то уже давным-давно, ещё до университета, заметил, что не может ей ни в чём отказать, даже если это имеет неприятные последствия.

Потому что если бы он хоть раз смог сказать ей «нет», то никогда бы не оказался в такой ситуации.

Но, возможно, тогда он не получил бы лучшего минета в своей жизни.

***

Грохочущая музыка отражалась от стен, благодаря колонкам, напиханным почти везде, что затрудняло ему расшифровку того, что девушка перед ним пыталась сказать.

— Что?! — крикнул Обито, пытаясь перекричать шум вечеринки. Он даже перегнулся через столешницу, чтобы быть ближе к ней.

— Я сказала: две текилы! — повторила девушка более высоким тоном, настойчиво размахивая талоном на бесплатную выпивку. — И чтобы они были до краёв!

— Две текилы, — повторил он про себя, чтобы убедиться, что понял правильно.

Обито оглядел прилавок, полку, где хранились все эти вещи, в поисках ингредиентов для коктейля. Он надеялся, что у него не будет слишком растерянного лица, когда он соберет вокруг себя все необходимое, и не проявит раздражения, когда девушка перегнется через прилавок и уставится на него, явно предлагая поторопиться.

Он не мог поверить, что позволил себе застрять здесь. Вместо того, чтобы быть на танцполе, двигаясь в ритме музыки, как его сверстники и одногруппники, он торчал за барной стойкой и разливал коктейли. Как он попал в штат сотрудников, если был студентом?

И всё же Рин была так счастлива и настолько довольно улыбалась, когда сообщала им с Какаши, что наконец-то, после долгих лет попыток, ей поручили организовать рождественскую вечеринку от университета. В смысле, как он мог подвести её, когда она так доверчиво просила его помочь ей? Как он мог осадить её энтузиазм, сказав, что нет, он не собирается проводить одну из самых ожидаемых вечеринок во всем универе за барной стойкой?

Но Обито не мог.

И так из-за своей слабости он обнаружил, что использует свои обширные знания о спиртных напитках и коктейлях, чтобы готовить их для других.

Он бросил еще один завистливый взгляд на толпу, танцующую и прыгающую, подстрекаемую диджеем, которого вызвали по этому случаю. Вечеринка выглядела великолепно, но Обито и не ожидал ничего другого, так как Рин распланировала всё это еще на первом курсе.

Обито усмехнулся, подумав, что, возможно, Какаши было еще хуже. По крайней мере, он был внутри и всё ещё имел возможность пофлиртовать с какой-нибудь симпатичной девушкой или парнем, который подошёл к бару в одиночестве, в то время как задачей Какаши была безопасность на входе.

Рождественская вечеринка в Университете Конохи была одной из самых известных во всём городе, что подразумевало проникновение людей, которые не принадлежали кампусу и были без билетов. Проблема заключалась в том, что они часто оказывались несовершеннолетними старшеклассниками. Обито знал, что много лет назад были проблемы с этим — какой-то шестнадцатилетний подросток попал в больницу с алкогольной комой, и с тех пор организаторы стали более щепетильны по отношению к внешним гостям. Чтобы попасть на вечеринку, надо было обязательно иметь специальное приглашение от члена университета и быть совершеннолетним, поэтому гостями дожны были быть предоставлены документ, подтверждающий личность, и специальная гостевая карта. Оставалось надеяться, что таким образом несовершеннолетние лазутчики исчезнут, даже если у Обито возникнут какие-то сомнения на этот счет.

Конечно, Рин поступила правильно, оставив эту деликатную задачу Какаши, их друг был одним из самых прилежных и твердо придерживался правил, которые знал. Если бы что-то было не так, он бы сразу это заметил. Поэтому Обито был почти уверен, что в этом году они могут быть спокойны — не предвидится никаких несовершеннолетних, готовых сорвать вечеринку, выкинув какой-нибудь фортель.

Оставалось надеяться, что в алкогольную кому не впадёт кто-нибудь из совершеннолетних. Но, учитывая, сколько алкоголя он разлил по стаканам с тех пор, как оказался за стойкой, Обито был удивлен, что этого ещё не произошло.

***

Какаши подозрительно уставился на карточку, тщательно изучая каждую её деталь, чтобы убедиться, что это не фальшивка. Но на самом деле она выглядела как идеальный действительный документ, удостоверяющий личность, в нёй не было абсолютно ничего подозрительного. Единственной деталью, за которую он мог ухватиться, был тот факт, что у парня на фото были длинные черные волосы, в то время как перед ним был нервный блондин с гораздо более короткой стрижкой — хотя и столь же растрепанной.

Парень перед Какаши, должно быть, догадался о чём-то по его настороженному взгляду, потому что смущённо почесал щёку.

— Я здесь крашенный, у меня был период… ну, гота, — он сглотнул и отвернулся. — Не могу дождаться, когда смогу сменить фотку.

Какаши задавался вопросом, была ли эта нервозность на самом деле просто смущением из-за фотографии в карточке; чувство, которое он уловил, было довольно распространено. Кроме цвета волос, парень выглядел так же: те же голубые глаза, то же округлое лицо цвета карамели, те же странные царапины на щеках.

Карточка была настоящей и, вероятно, действительно принадлежала ему, а не кому-то другому. Тот факт, что та же фотография и имя — Менма Намикадзе — были на университетской карточке, также был аргументом в пользу его совершеннолетия. Не говоря уже о том, что парень предъявил билет, предназначенный специально для студентов, а не для гостей, так что Какаши мог быть уверен, что он действительно часть университета. Ни один студент не будет настолько глуп, чтобы купить билет только для того, чтобы подарить гостю. Конечно, он никогда не видел его раньше, но опять же, Какаши не мог сказать, что знает каждого человека в кампусе.

Однако…

Он вздохнул: паранойя ни к чему не приведёт. Не было никаких причин подозревать этого парня, его инстинкты просто взбесились. Затем он оторвал корешок билета и вернул его вместе с документами.

— Напоминаем, что у вас есть бесплатный напиток. Не выбрасывайте билет, он вам понадобится, чтобы выйти в конце вечеринки, — автоматически проговорил Какаши, отступая в сторону, чтобы освободить проход.

Парень, Менма Намикадзе, улыбнулся всеми зубами и, не прося повторить дважды, бросился внутрь. Какаши снова вздохнул от раздражения и посмотрел на длинную очередь, ожидавшую входа.

В душе он проклинал Рин, но утешался мыслью, что Обито тоже оказался в подобной ситуации.

***

— Бармен?

— Чего тебе? — выпалил Обито, раздраженный, и почти опрокинул недоделанный сложный коктейль — и из-за своего плохого настроения к тому же — когда понял, что перед ним Рин. Он побледнел, осознав, что огрызнулся на неё.

Не то чтобы он боялся её обидеть, но злиться на Рин было всё равно, что злиться на самое, самое милое существо в мире. Вы не можете злиться на самую симпатичную сладкую булочку в мире, не чувствуя себя виноватым.

Однако Рин, казалось, ничуть не задел его тон. Её лицо было испещрено красными пятнами от невыносимой жары в комнате и странного, сумасшедшего выражения в глазах, как будто она была на кофеине.

— Все идет хорошо? — поспешно спросила она. — У тебя достаточно запасов? Что-нибудь уже закончилось? Может, мне принести тебе немного наличных?

Обито сразу же понял, что его подруга перегружена и, похоже, находится на грани нервного срыва. Он готов был поспорить, что с тех пор, как началась вечеринка, она только и делала, что суетилась и болталась вокруг, чтобы убедиться, всё ли в порядке.

— Всё идет отлично, — заверил он её. — Нам ничего не нужно.

Обито передал коктейль парню, который его заказал, и тут же принялся готовить коктейль для своей подруги. Он видел за милю, что ей нужно выпить, чтобы успокоить нервы.

— Нет, Обито, я должна оставаться трезвой, — сказала Рин, понимая, что он делает.

— Давай, он лёгкий, — пообещал он, выливая остатки водки в стакан.

На его лице была широкая и ободряющая улыбка, хотя до этого он испепелял всех взглядом. Но Обито совершенно не хотел беспокоить Рин ещё больше своим раздражением, он должен был выглядеть счастливым перед ней.

— Надеюсь, всё пройдет хорошо, и никаких лазутчиков нет, — заметила тем временем девушка, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно желая убедиться, что ничего такого нет.

— Пусть об этом позаботится Какаши. Вот, — добавил он, протягивая пластиковый стаканчик. Так как это была Рин, он также решил сделать украшение из лайма и зонтика.

Она с беспокойством отхлебнула, но тут же расплылась в улыбке.

— Это грейпфрут?

— Он самый.

— Люблю грейпфрут.

«Одно очко в мою пользу, Какаши!» — он усмехнулся про себя, но вместо этого сказал:

— Я знаю. А теперь немного потанцуй и расслабься, ты тоже должна наслаждаться этой вечеринкой. А может, и подцепить кого-нибудь.

«По крайней мере, ты можешь», — добавил он мысленно, но все же постарался ободряюще подмигнуть ей.

— Да, просто… Я просто проверю, всё ли в порядке у Какаши, — сказала она, вставая с табурета.

Обито даже не мог возразить, как она уже исчезла в толпе. Он неловко вздохнул и перестал улыбаться, снова подавленный и завидующий тем, кто веселится. Однако он не мог даже насладиться минутой передышки, потому что табурет, освобожденный его подругой, тут же был занят кем-то другим.

— Джин-тоник, пожалуйста! — произнёс пронзительный голос.

Обито вздохнул и тут же взял новый стакан, опустив глаза на стойку.

— С лимоном? — спросил он лаконично.

Обито не сразу получил ответ, поэтому поднял голову, чтобы повторить вопрос громче и перекричать музыку. Но тут на него уставились два океанических глаза, блестящих даже в тусклом свете.

Парень перегнулся через стойку, одной рукой придерживая лицо, на котором было написано явное озорство. Растрёпанные светлые волосы падали ему на лоб и вместе со странными отметинами на щеках придавали ему дикий соблазнительный вид.

По шкале красоты, которую Обито с удовольствием приписывал Рин, этот мальчик определенно был полной десяткой.

— Ли-лимон? — Повторил Обито, хотя и не так громко, как ему хотелось бы.

Лукавая улыбка стала шире, когда океанические глаза озорно посмотрели на него.

— Хм-м… — парень сделала вид, что задумался, внимательно наблюдая за Обито. — Да, давай, милашка.


	2. Chapter 2

И в этот момент Обито показалось, что он не разобрал из-за музыки. Но потом он понял, что никакого недоразумения из-за музыки быть не могло, то, какой взгляд светловолосый парень ему послал, было слишком явным, чтобы это можно было истолковать иначе. Голубые глаза едва не пожирали его, и он вынужден был признаться себе, что весьма польщён.

Обито отвернулся с довольной улыбкой, затем двинулся, чтобы взять необходимое. До этого момента он готовил каждый коктейль в спешке, но в этот момент он решил произвести впечатление и применить на практике все свои навыки бармена. С хвастливой улыбкой Обито устроил небольшое представление, даже попробовав некоторые акробатические трюки, смешивая различные ингредиенты. Он сожалел только о том, что парень не попросил у него более сложного коктейля, и потому он не мог продолжать в том же духе.

Обито протянул ему джин-тоник, не переставая улыбаться, надеясь, что парень заметит, что он не положил дольку лимона, и скажет ему что-нибудь. Но тот только помахал перед ним купоном на один бесплатный напиток. Обито покачал головой, не принимая его.

— Я угощаю, — объяснил он и, не обращая внимания на других посетителей в очереди, наклонился к стойке, словно кокетничая. Он также моргал, подражая Рин, когда она пыталась кого-то очаровать. Жаль, что у неё были огромные оленьи глаза, сам Обито производил совершенно другой эффект.

Но белокурый парень засмеялся и начал смотреть на него всё более и более заинтересованно.

— Спасибо… — он оставил фразу незаконченной, с ясным вопросом в основе.

Обито не упустил возможности и широко улыбнулся.

— Обито, — ответил он, затем вернул заинтересованный взгляд. — А ты?

Ему показалось, что парень заколебался, его глаза на мгновение стали неуверенными. Но это длилось всего секунду, потому что он снова широко улыбнулся.

— Наруто!

— Наруто, — повторил Обито, стараясь придать себе чувственный тон. — Я никогда не видел тебя здесь, ты с кем-то? — он позаботился о прощупывании почвы.

Но Наруто быстро отверг этот вопрос, качая головой из стороны в сторону.

— Нет, нет! Я… э-э, я на экономическом.

— А, так ты не в гуманитарном кампусе.

Это объясняло, почему Обито никогда его не видел.

— Вот именно, именно поэтому! — на этот раз подтвердил Наруто, согласно кивая. — А что ты? Ты гуманитарий?

Обито в свою очередь кивнул.

— История, — подтвердил он.

— Как скучно!

Обито поднял бровь.

— Сказал тот, кто изучает экономику! — возразил он. — Выбор тех, кто не знает, что выбрать!

Наруто рассмеялся.

— Ты абсолютно прав.

Обито не ожидал такого ответа, обычно, когда так говорят, все экономисты бросаются защищать свой факультет и свою честь, часто создавая даже жестокие ссоры. Он был приятно удивлен, что у Наруто не было такой реакции, а также потому, что в ретроспективе это был самоубийственный шаг для его флирта.

Но это делало его не только красивым, но и милым.

— Очень хорошо, — засмеялся Наруто, показывая ему коктейль. — Ты молодец, если учесть, что имеешь дело с мертвецами, — насмешливо добавил он.

— На самом деле, я практиковался, готовя его каждый раз, когда римский император был убит в заговоре.

Обито слишком поздно понял, что, возможно, его шутка не была такой уж интересной, что, возможно, даже студент-историк не стал бы смеяться над тем, насколько жалко это было.

Почему флиртовать так сложно?

Но Наруто должен был найти его достаточно симпатичным, чтобы сопротивляться, потому что вместо того, чтобы встать и уйти в негодовании, как любой нормальный человек, он расхохотался.

— Черт возьми, ты, должно быть, стал алкоголиком!

— Я признаю это без стыда.

— Ах, должно быть, это действительно угнетает — делать напитки, не имея возможности их пить…

Обито печально вздохнул.

— Не в бровь, а в глаз.

На самом деле, он подозревал, что Рин посадила его за стойку, чтобы не повторилась рождественская вечеринка в прошлом году, когда он напился, разделся до трусов и танцевал на кубе перед всеми.

Теперь на любом факультете его имя стало легендой, и он не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Скорее, ему показалось странным, что Наруто не узнал его. Или, может быть, Наруто подошёл к нему именно потому, что узнал.

Во всяком случае, Обито был зачарован, глядя на Наруто, когда тот взял пластиковую соломинку в рот… говорящим образом. Он очень внимательно наблюдал за тем, как рот сжимается вокруг соломинки, как будто это было что-то большее. Озорной взгляд голубых глаз заставил Обито понять, что они оба думают об одном и том же.

Он сглотнул и провел рукой по воротнику, уверенный, что жара была вызвана не только присутствием такого количества людей в клубе. Обито искал, что бы сказать, но к этому времени он уже был на пути поиска предлога покинуть барную стойку и пойти с Наруто туда, где они могли бы лучше проверить свои общие и _углубленные_ знания.

Он прочистил горло и подметил:

— Я не дал тебе лимон*.

Наруто ответил понимающей улыбкой.

— Пока нет, — подтвердил он, прищурившись. — У тебя есть время на перекур?

Тот факт, что он был так прямолинеен, делал его гораздо более интересным для Обито, ему нравились парни, потому как они сразу переходили к делу. Возможно, потому, что он тоже предпочитал сначала действовать и только _потом_ думать.

Но, к сожалению, его кровь уже начала течь на юг, когда Наруто имитировал фелляцию на соломинке, и теперь у него больше не осталось кислорода для насыщения его мозга, поэтому Обито сказал, как идиот, которым он и был:

— Я не курю.

Наруто в замешательстве широко раскрыл глаза, но тут же снова расхохотался.

— Я тоже, — заверил он его. — Но мне бы хотелось держать во рту что-нибудь другое… — Наруто пристально посмотрел на него, как бы намекая, — если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — и, как будто этого было недостаточно ясно, он посмотрел Обито на пах.

Ему не нужно было больше ничего говорить.

***

Хотя было уже больше одиннадцати вечера, очередь у входа на вечеринку не уменьшалась. Какаши начал терять терпение, как это возможно, что люди прибывают так поздно?

Он просто надеялся, что этого здания будет достаточно, чтобы вместить их всех.

Только когда он вздохнул, впустив парочку, его очень тонкий слух уловил интересный разговор, в котором упоминался некий Менма Намикадзе.

Какаши не забыл нервного блондина, потому что подозрение застряло у него в животе. Поэтому он повернулся в их сторону и бесстыдно прислушался.

— Мне очень жаль! — сказал один.

— Надеюсь, он не слишком болен, — добавил другой.

— Нет, просто небольшая лихорадка, — ответил тот, кто упомянул его первым. — Но поймите, он не может прийти.

— Какая жалость, мы собирались повеселиться.

— Значит, нам не придется его ждать.

— Э, нет, он только вчера прислал мне сообщение. Сегодня мы празднуем без него.

Какаши широко раскрыл глаза от ужаса и на несколько минут покинул свой пост, приблизившись к группе.

— О ком вы говорили? — спросил он, пожалуй, чересчур резко.

Все трое посмотрели на него с подозрением.

— О… о нашем друге, — ответил один из них, задержавшись на рубашке, где было угрожающе написано «охрана».

— И этого друга зовут Менма Намикадзе?

Они молча кивнули.

— Который заболел и не может прийти сегодня на вечеринку?

Они снова закивали, всё больше и больше смущаясь. Какаши почувствовал себя плохо, когда понял, что, возможно, совершил ошибку. Но тогда это могло быть совпадением, просто однофамильцы.

— Этот Менма… у него буйные черные волосы, голубые глаза и странные отметины на щеках?

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил один из них, а остальные закивали.

Какаши не ответил, его мозг работал очень быстро. Он не мог ошибиться, они говорили об одном и том же человеке. Итак, кто бы ни появился с его удостоверением личности, карточкой и билетом, это был не он, а лазутчик. Но кто бы это мог быть, чтобы иметь такие личные вещи?

Его охватило просветление.

— У этого Менмы есть младший брат?

Последовавший за этим кивок группы был подобен удару в живот. Он ошибся, он совершил огромную ошибку, он позволил себя обмануть! Он впустил несовершеннолетнего!

— О нет, — ахнул Какаши, побелев. Он отошёл от группы, не сказав больше ни слова, не обращая внимания на растерянные взгляды.

Внутри клуба находился несовершеннолетний. Несовершеннолетний, которого он впустил. Несмотря на весь свой скрупулезный индивидуальный контроль, он позволил подростку одурачить себя! Подросток, который, если бы его обнаружили, обманул бы всех организаторов, включая Рин.

И именно Рин внезапно оказалась перед ним. Её веселая улыбка исчезла, как только она увидела, насколько бледен её друг.

— Какаши, есть какие-то проблемы? — она пискнула с явной надеждой на отрицательный ответ.

Но он посмотрел в сторону входа, где слышалось эхо музыки, где среди стольких взрослых танцевал несовершеннолетний, рискуя поставить под угрозу всё, ради чего Рин так упорно трудилась.

Они должны найти его, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— У нас есть лазутчик, — серьезно заявил Какаши.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П.А:  
> Становится жарко :D

Наруто чувствовал себя так, словно выиграл в лотерею.

Не только потому, что какое-то небесное божество прислушалось к его молитвам, сделав его брата больным и позволив ему занять его место на самой ожидаемой вечеринке Конохи, но и потому, что он смог кого-то подцепить!

Наруто всё ещё не понимал, как это возможно, так как каждый раз, когда он пытался сделать первый ход, он оказывался с двойкой пик* из-за своего неловкого пикапа. Вместо этого Обито, казалось, очень даже оценил это!

Наруто не сводил с него глаз с тех пор, как подошёл к бару, и тут же решил рискнуть, увидев, какой он симпатичный, хотя, заметив, как тот дружески болтает с другой девушкой, чуть не потерял настрой. К счастью, Наруто Намикадзе не теряет своего энтузиазма из-за такой мелочи!

И теперь он стоял, прислонившись к стене мужского туалета, и разглядывал одного из самых красивых парней, которых когда-либо видел. Парня из универа. С ним. Он целовался с парнем из универа.

Это не могло быть правдой.

Короче говоря, Наруто чувствовал себя королем мира, пожирая рот другого парня и кусая, посасывая, облизывая, следуя инстинкту. Возможно, он также чувствовал себя немного шлюхой, когда выгибал спину, чтобы их пахи столкнулись и можно было почувствовать, что, черт возьми, он был тверд, как мрамор. Наруто задохнулся в поцелуе, когда понял, что Обито, похоже, тоже находится в том же состоянии, что и он.

— О Боже, — выдохнул он, и Обито попытался воспользоваться этим, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, но Наруто решительно отстранил его от себя.

— Что… — смущенно попытался спросить Обито, но Наруто оборвал его.

— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — прямо сказал он.

Тёмные глаза Обито слегка расширились от удивления, затем он покраснел. Наруто очень понравилась эта деталь, и, не дожидаясь ответа, он положил руки на его ширинку. Боже, каким он был напряжённым! И судя по тому, как джинсы крепко держали его, Обито также должен был быть большим. Наруто принялся расстегивать ремень и брюки.

— Но да, помоги себе сам! — пробормотал Обито, стягивая джинсы вместе с боксёрами.

Наруто почти не слушал его, слишком сосредоточенный на члене, который появился перед ним.

— О Боже! — он счастливо застонал. — Он огромен!

Обито посмотрел в его сторону.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он немного самодовольно.

— Серьёзно! — подтвердил Наруто, кивая с видом, полным удивления и эмоций. — Он действительно большой и толстый.

Да, он знал, что немного преувеличивает, будучи шлюхой, но он не преувеличивал размер своего пениса. Обито было лет двадцать или около того, и он был большим, с рельефными двойными пульсирующими венами и тёмным кончиком. Это было действительно чудесно — касаться его.

«Я на вечеринке, целуюсь с парнем из универа и собираюсь засунуть его огромный член себе в глотку».

Да, определенно, Наруто чувствовал себя Королем с большой буквы.

***

— Мы должны предупредить Обито о том, что произошло, — решил Какаши уже в рамках своей миссии по поиску лазутчика.

Рин тащилась за ним, пока они пробирались сквозь толпу.

— Но зачем? У него уже есть своя работа, — заметила она.

— Этот поганец наверняка пойдёт в бар, чтобы что-нибудь заказать, если только уже не сделал этого. Обито может заметить его и предупредить нас, — объяснил Какаши, его тёмные глаза блуждали по каждому человеку в поисках черт, которые были выжжены на его сетчатке.

К несчастью, они добрались до бара без результата, а когда подошли, то вообще не заметили высокой фигуры Обито. Они с Рин обменялись взглядами, оба обеспокоенные тем, что их друг послал свою задачу к дьяволу, чтобы присоединиться к веселью.

— Анко! — крикнула Рин, кивая на пурпурноволосую девушку. — А где Обито?

— Этот засранец! — рявкнула та, со злостью грохнув двумя шотами об стол. — Он бросил нас здесь!

— Что? — Спросил Какаши, подходя ближе.

— Ты всё прекрасно понял. Твой дружок бросил нас разгребать ради проклятого блонди!

— Он сделал что? — глаза Рин расширились.

Но Какаши при слове «блонди» тут же сорвался.

— Что? Обито разговаривал с блондином?

— Он кадрил его, — поправила она.

— А этот блондин, — продолжил Какаши, — был случайно одет в оранжевое, имел голубые глаза, царапины на щеках, карамельную кожу и… — он пустился в очень подробное физическое описание, которое удивило Рин не меньше, чем Анко. — И? — настаивал Какаши, когда Анко не ответила.

— Чувак… Я не уверена насчет остального, но думаю, что глаза были синими, но кто может сказать с этим освещением, — осторожно ответила она. — Но я могу заверить тебя, что он был одет в оранжевое с головы до ног.

Какаши не ответил, Какаши сделал очень долгий вдох через нос, чувствуя покалывание в руках. Тем не менее, он приложил усилие, чтобы оставаться спокойным и спросить:

— И куда же они пошли?

— В сторону туалетов, — ответила Анко и многозначительно поиграла бровями.

Какаши изо всех сил старался не ударить себя ладонью по лбу, но не мог удержаться, чтобы не обругать своего друга.

Рин обеспокоенно посмотрела на него.

— Только не говори…

— Да! — прорычал Какаши. — Обито собирается трахнуть несовершеннолетнего лазутчика!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П.П:  
> *Образовательная минутка.  
> Итальянское расхожее выражение: если кого-то отшивают, то про него говорят «выпала двойка пик», что является противоположностью тузу червей, который, будучи козырной масти, числится старшей картой. По сути, аналог нашего «не свезло» или «от ворот поворот». Могла бы заменить но, meh, уважение к первоисточнику и просвещение масс. К слову, выражение «не везёт в картах, повезёт в любви» в Италии тоже есть 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П.А:   
> Становится жарче :D

Обито чувствовал себя так, словно попал в рай, хотя рот Наруто был адски горячим. Вдобавок к тому, что он казался бездонным — Наруто умудрялся проглотить всю его эрекцию, даже касаясь носом лобковых волос. Было так прекрасно проскользнуть в этот узкий влажный туннель, когда язык гладит длину, а губы сжимают ширину.

Это был не первый его минет, но определенно лучший, который Обито когда-либо получал. Он не знал, как долго сможет сопротивляться оргазму, но Наруто знал, как двигаться, чтобы это длилось дольше и было как можно приятнее.

— О, Боже, — простонал Обито, вцепившись в светлые волосы, зажмурившись, чтобы не сжимать их, и вместо этого наслаждаясь видом собственного члена, скользящего в этот широко открытый рот. Кроме того, даже Наруто, казалось, не хотел прерывать зрительный контакт и продолжал смотреть на него своими голубыми глазами.

Они были такими развратными.

Наруто выпустил всю эрекцию, остановившись губами на головке. Он облизнул кончик, и его губы изогнулись в улыбке.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я Бог? — спросил он, поддерживая контакт с чувствительной кожей.

Обито небрежно кивнул.

— Да, да. Бог минетов, — подтвердил он.

Наруто усмехнулся, забавляясь и радуясь. Он не вернулся к тому, чтобы снова проглотить его, а просто облизывал от кончика до основания и наоборот, целуя тугую кожу и следуя за вздувшимися венами.

Это тоже было очень классно, но…

— Пожалуйста, возьми его обратно в рот, — без всякого стыда взмолился Обито. Ему хотелось снова погрузиться в этот мокрый ад.

Он крепче сжал светлые локоны и ткнул округлое лицо в свою промежность с кристально понятным намёком. Но Наруто, похоже, не собирался так легко подчиняться и одарил его еще одной хитрой улыбкой.

— Не сейчас, — прощебетал он, оставляя последний нежный поцелуй на его головке.

У Обито не было времени протестовать, Наруто начал работать рукой, сжимая его член крепко и надежно. От этого тесного захвата у Обито перехватило дыхание, и он был вынужден закрыть глаза, пораженный тем, как Наруто его стимулировал.

Окей, Наруто определённо брал курсы порноактера. Это было единственное объяснение, которое мог придумать Обито. Как только всё будет сделано, он попросит у Наруто ссылку на pornhub с его участием в качестве стимуляции для будущих сольных дрочек.

— Скажи мне, что ты глотаешь, — надеялся он, чувствуя себя действительно запыхавшимся.

— Я все проглатываю, — подтвердил Наруто.

Венец совершенства.

— Тогда знай, что я не слишком далеко от этого, и да, я хочу трахнуть твой рот, так что, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

И это должно было быть достаточно убедительным, потому что при очередном толчке руки к основанию, он также почувствовал, как губы снова сомкнулись на головке и мягко скользнули по остальной длине, язык сопровождал этот манёвр.

Обито выгнул спину, чтобы забраться как можно глубже, и запрокинул голову к потолку туалета. Он не пытался подавить громкий стон, сорвавшийся с его губ, ему было всё равно, услышит ли их кто-нибудь за пределами этой комнаты.

Сам того не осознавая, Обито начал двигать бедрами, фактически готовясь трахнуть чужой рот, как и говорил. Наруто терпел, не отстраняясь, только расслабил горло, чтобы лучше приспособиться к этим резким толчкам. Он также подстроился под темп, посасывая и облизывая в ритме с толчками.

Это было так быстро, так горячо, так туго… ох.

Обито кончил, прижав голову Наруто к промежности, его руки вцепились в светлые волосы, словно он боялся потерять контроль над реальностью. Он кончил с криком чистого удовлетворения и экстаза, почувствовав, как всё его тело задрожало от этого внезапного удовольствия.

О. Да, спасибо.

Это было всё, о чем он мог думать, кроме бессвязных звуков удовольствия.

Наруто терпеливо ждал, пока вся сперма не окажется внутри него. Он вырвался, когда хватка на его волосах ослабла, и провел языком по губам. Он делал это медленно, стараясь, чтобы Обито заметил. Судя по тому, как тот застонал, ему это очень понравилось.

Эта реакция была очень приятной.

— Итак? — спросил Наруто, желая услышать комплименты за свою технику. Потребовались месяцы экспериментов, чтобы усовершенствоваться, и он очень гордился этим.

Когда он встал, Обито изумленно уставился на него.

— Ты — моя новая религия, — провозгласил он, задыхаясь, несмотря на торжественное выражение лица.

Наруто снова рассмеялся, и Обито начал думать, что он действительно обожает этот рот не только за его очевидные способности, но и за то, как он всегда складывается в эти яркие, бьющие прямо в сердце улыбки. Весь Наруто, казалось, светился своим собственным светом.

…Или, может быть, сильный оргазм вызвал у него галлюцинации.

Каков бы ни был ответ, Обито заставил Наруто подняться с корточек и поцеловал, полный благодарности и обожания. Наруто ответил с невероятной нежностью, не превращая всё в безумный животный поцелуй, которым они обменивались сначала. Он позволил себе нежность этого жеста и позволил другому руководить его движениями некоторое время.

Обито подумал, что если секс между ними действительно будет таким потрясающим, то, может быть, у него хватит ума не позволить ему стать случайным.

Его планы на ближайшее будущее были прерваны Наруто, который также разорвал поцелуй. Он прикусил челюсть, когда схватил его за руки и провел пальцами по промежности, чувствуя сверху ткань джинсов твердость, на которую он нажал, чтобы освободиться.

— Ты чувствуешь, как я тверд? Наруто застонал, уткнувшись лицом в шею.

Обито ахнул, сжал выпуклость, кивнул и потерся её. Даже если бы он вышел из игры на некоторое время, это не означало, что сжимание эрекции Наруто и трение об него были менее возбуждающими. Он все еще был в эйфории, весь в огне.

— Он мраморный, — подтвердил Обито, гладя ткань поверх члена, он также попытался засунуть пальцы в штаны, чтобы по-настоящему прикоснуться к нему, кожа к коже.

Наруто схватил его за короткие волосы на затылке и сжал так, что Обито задрожал от возбуждения.

— Не хочешь что-нибудь для меня сделать?

Обито подумал, что Наруто просит его вернуть минет, и, хотя он боялся, что не имеет таких же навыков, как у порноактера, всё равно кивнул, даже не задумываясь об этом лишний раз. Поэтому он начал шарить руками, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и штаны. Но Наруто удивил его, потому что его руки скользнула от затылка Обито вниз, по шее, по спине, пока не проскользнула под свободные джинсы, чтобы сжать ягодицы. От этой неожиданной хватки у Обито перехватило дыхание.

— Так что… — невинно спросил Наруто, его указательный и средний пальцы лениво касались щели между ягодицами, в ласке, полной намеков. — Не отдашь ли мне свою хорошенькую попку?

И даже если это было не то, чего ожидал Обито, даже если, когда он был с мальчиками, то предпочитал быть активным, он не позволял себе поддаваться никаким сомнениям. Обито ничего не сказал, он просто закончил снимать чужие боксеры и затем повернулся. Он положил руки на стену и немного выгнулся, предлагая себя взгляду Наруто.

Он знал, что тот наблюдает за ним, и мог только радоваться, представляя, как затуманены желанием его голубые глаза.

Обито застонал, почувствовав легкий шлепок по твердой ягодице.

— Знаешь, Обито…

Наруто прижался к нему со спины, всё ещё одетый, поглаживая его бока, протягивая пальцы ко рту Обито, чтобы увлажнить их его слюной.

— М-м-м? — пробормотал Обито, играя языком с шаловливыми пальцами.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты мне очень нравишься.

Обито улыбнулся и выгнулся, упираясь ягодицами в напряженный пах.

Это чувство было взаимным.

***

***

Какаши шёл впереди, Рин изо всех сил старалась не отставать от него. Они покинули танцплощадку, чтобы добраться до одного из многочисленных коридоров, которые тянулись вдоль главного зала. Несмотря ни на что, там тоже было много людей, в основном парочки, занятые интимными делами.

Добравшись до очередного туалета, они узнали двух своих однокурсников, стоявших под дверью. Рин немного смутилась, увидев, как они пытаются друг друга проглотить, и отвернулась, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, но Какаши не имел такого же чувства такта.

— Асума! Куренай! — гаркнул Какаши, заставив и свою подругу, и двух однокурсников, которые перестали друг друга пожирать, подпрыгнуть.

— Ка-какаши? — смущенно спросила Асума, наверняка задаваясь вопросом, есть ли какое-нибудь правило, запрещающее целоваться перед туалетами, за что Хатаке хотел бы их отчитать.

Рин покраснела от смущения, как и Куренай.

Какаши ткнул пальцем в Сарутоби пальцем.

— Вы видели, как Обито входил в туалет с белокурым парнем, голубоглазым, слегка смуглым и одетым в оранжевое?

Это был не единственный туалет в здании, на самом деле они уже делали безрезультатные осмотры, но Обито с лазутчиком вполне могли пойти куда-то ещё, так что лучше было убедиться, что они с Рин там смотрели.

Асума кивнул.

— Кхм, да, они там. Но…

Какаши кивнул, они наконец-то нашли их. Первой двинулась Рин, которая потянулась к двери, но Какаши остановил её, положив ей руку на плечо.

— Это мужской, — указал он, — тебе туда нельзя.

— Но…

— Правила есть правила! — Какаши прервал её серьёзным тоном, затем воинственно посмотрел на закрытую дверь. — Я пойду!

— Какаши, может, лучше… — пыталась сказать Куренай, но тот её не слушал.

Преувеличенно напыщенный, он шагнул к двери. Рывком распахнув её, Какаши приготовился поносить Обито, который не мог держать свой член в штанах, а также лазутчика, принёсшего ему столько головной боли.

Но его рот остался приоткрытым в гримасе чистого ужаса, когда он заглянул внутрь. Какаши захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Рин, выпучив глаза.

— В чем дело? — с тревогой спросила она.

Какаши задыхался от ужаса, паники и даже растерянности от увиденного.

— Этот лазутчик, он- он трахает Обито!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава последняя.


	5. Chapter 5

Карие глаза Рин были прищурены в щёлочках чистого упрека и вины, когда она внимательно наблюдала за двумя преступниками перед собой. Прежде чем выйти из туалета — очевидно, вторжение Какаши не осталось незамеченным — они оделись, но по растрёпанным волосам, помятым рубашкам и покрасневшимся лицам было слишком ясно, что происходило за секунду до этого.

— Так-так-так, — сердито начал Какаши. — Тебе было весело, Менма?

Лицо белокурого парня покраснело ещё сильнее, а Обито растерянно поднял голову.

— Менма? — спросил он и повернулся к нему. — Разве тебя не Наруто зовут?

— Я…

— О, Наруто! — Какаши прищелкнул языком. — Наруто. И скажи мне, Наруто, сколько тебе лет?

Наруто сглотнул, почувствовав на себе три пары глаз.

— Семнадцать… — признался он, едва взглянув на них.

В другой ситуации выражение лица Обито было бы почти комичным. Он подскочил на месте и широко раскрыл рот, глядя на Наруто так, словно тот нёс какую-то чушь. Когда его мозг осознал, что да, Наруто был несовершеннолетним, и что да, его трахнул парень намного младше, его лицо побледнело, и ему, казалось, нужно было сесть.

— Ты… — пробормотал он, отказываясь в это верить.

— Обито, — прервала его Рин, заговорив впервые с тех пор, как они показались из туалета, и её голос был таким же резким, как всегда, — возвращайся к стойке. Сейчас.

Обито не нужно было повторять дважды, он выполнил приказ, но не без того, чтобы обернуться и в последний раз взглянуть на Наруто. Старшеклассник! Он отдал свою задницу старшекласснику!

Какаши, с другой стороны, не видел, как его друг совершил настоящий побег, он продолжал держать свои разъяренные глаза на лазутчике.

— Ты ведь знаешь, куда вляпался, правда? — Спросил Какаши жёстко, и, несмотря на невыгодную ситуацию, подросток одарил его дерзкой и лукавой улыбкой.

— В самого красивого парня во всём универе?

Какаши потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, и когда он это сделал, всё его лицо покраснело, перед глазами у него до сих пор стояла картина того, как он поймал Обито, призывающего другого быть быстрее.

— ТЫ НАРУШИЛ ЗАКОН! — закричал Какаши, не в силах совладать с собой. — Думаешь, это игра? Твой брат знает, что ты взял его пропуск и приглашение?!

По тому, как Наруто виновато и смущённо опустил глаза, Какаши понял, что нет, это была полностью его инициатива.

— Присвоение личности, — объявил Какаши. — Это очень серьезное преступление, понимаешь? Знаешь ли ты, что можешь оказаться в тюрьме за кражу удостоверения личности другого человека, чтобы притвориться им?

Наруто побледнел.

— Но…

— Очевидно, ты несовершеннолетний, так что все будет гораздо сложнее. Нам придётся позвонить твоим родителям или тому, кто за тебя отвечает.

При этой мысли парень побледнел ещё сильнее, он, казалось, больше беспокоился о том, что его родители узнают, чем о том, что попадёт в тюрьму.

Рин решила вмешаться, пока Какаши не запугал его слишком сильно.

— Мы до этого не дойдем, — примирительно сказала она, стараясь, чтобы в её голосе звучал упрек. — Но ты должен понимать, что совершил очень серьезный проступок. Ты понимаешь это?

Он отчаянно закивал, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы они не позвонили его матери, поскольку она считала, что её сын остался у лучшего друга на ночь.

— Не говоря уже о том, что ты вошёл в место, где тебе быть запрещено, ещё одно нарушение, — продолжил перечислять Какаши. — И держу пари, что ты пил, что также запрещено законом.

— Я не…

— Да ладно, ты встретил Обито, и этот идиот, конечно же, предложил тебе выпить, чтобы трахнуть… трахнуться, — исправился он в конце.

— Но это я подошёл к нему! Это я его тащил туда!

Какаши не принял это во внимание, учитывая, что Наруто уже успел за сегодня наговорить.

— Ты можешь позвонить кому-нибудь, кто заберёт тебя? — спросила Рин.

— Я… Я-я приехал на скутере, — ответил Наруто, опечаленный мыслью о том, что ему придется покинуть эту замечательную вечеринку, особенно после того, как она так хорошо началась.

— Нет, тебя должны забрать, — заявил неподкупный Какаши. — Ты пил и не можешь сесть за руль. Ты можешь попасть в аварию и вызвать проблемы у организаторов, потому как именно здесь тебе позволили пить.

— Но…

— Звони. Кому. Угодно, — произнес Какаши по буквам.

Наруто на мгновение показалось, что у него хватит наглости возразить и огрызнуться, но Рин воинственно шагнула вперёд, и, Боже, она была так похожа на его мать с этим взглядом.

— Может, тогда нам позвонить твоим родителям? — она прорычала.

Наруто со вздохом покачал головой и вытащил свой мобильник. Прежде чем набрать номер, он бросил последний взгляд в ту сторону, где скрылся Обито.

Как говорится, после двенадцати карета превратилась в тыкву*.

***

***

Вопреки приказу Рин, Обито не пошёл к стойке, чтобы возобновить работу. Они нашли его за пределами главного зала, сидящим на полу с очень подавленным видом, сосредоточенным на счёте на пальцах.

Они с Наруто ждали, что кто-то придет за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно покинул вечеринку со взрослым. Очевидно, парень предпочёл позвонить своему странному дяде, который вместо того, чтобы упрекнуть его за этот финт ушами, похвалил за хитрость. Лицо Какаши почти побагровело.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Рин, более добрая и смягченная безутешным выражением лица своего друга.

Он поднял на неё свои тёмно-серые глаза.

— Между нами семь лет разницы, — подсчитал он, объясняя, почему держит оттопыренными семь пальцев, — и он несовершеннолетний. Думаешь, я могу сойти за педофила?

Рин не расхохоталась ему в лицо только потому, что он, казалось, действительно беспокоился о том, чтобы быть одним из них. Какаши скрестил руки на груди и издал сердитый звук.

— Педофилия — это влечение взрослых к детям препубертатного возраста — в семнадцать лет с физической точки зрения он уже взрослый, — заявил он. — Кроме того, согласно нашему закону, возраст согласия установлен в шестнадцать лет, и различные санкции могут быть представлены только в том случае, если пожилой человек имеет некоторое влияние на ребенка или совершил злоупотребление властью, например, профессор и студент, — добавил он педантично, как обычно. — Ты мог бы быть даже на двадцать лет старше, и это не было бы преступлением, поскольку он тебе никто. До тех пор, пока он был согласен, конечно, но я должен сказать, что он казался… весьма… — Какаши смущённо кашлянул.

— Думаю, тебе следовало бы изучать право, — задумчиво произнесла Рин, восхищенная исчерпывающим ответом.

— Я всего лишь добропорядочный гражданин, который знает свои законы, и для этого не нужна учёная степень, — бесстрастно ответил он.

— Я отдал свою задницу школьнику! — Обито застонал, прерывая их, и закрыл лицо руками.

Какаши укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Я бы больше беспокоился о том, что ты дал ему алкоголь. Это преступление.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Моя гордость, моя честь!.. У него, похоже, было больше опыта, чем у меня!

Рин закатила глаза, понимая, что, преодолев страх быть обвинённым в педофилии, Обито чувствовал себя уязвленным в своем слабом мужском самолюбии за то, что был пассивным с гораздо более молодым человеком.

— Наверное, потому, что он опытнее тебя, — со вздохом пробормотала Рин, — просто потому, что он не ребёнок, и это не первый раз, когда он с кем-то близок.

— Определенно, — согласился Обито, вспомнив, насколько уверенным был Наруто. — Он меня трахнул.

— И всего-то?! — возмутился Какаши. — А что _я_ должен говорить? Я облажался, несмотря на очень тщательный индивидуальный контроль! — пожаловался он.

О нет, Рин закрыла глаза. Кризис заниженной самооценки от Обито она могла пережить, но не думала, что сможет противостоять хоть одному от Какаши.

— Да ладно вам, ничего страшного не случилось.

— Я не соблюдал правила!

— Я отдал ему свою задницу!

Из вежливости Рин проигнорировала последний протест Обито и сосредоточилась на Какаши.

— Осечки случаются каждый год, это неизбежно. Прежде всего, у тебя не было никакой возможности узнать, поскольку у него было удостоверение личности его брата и пропуск. Если бы ты не подслушал этот разговор, мы, вероятно, никогда бы этого не заметили. В конце концов, нам повезло, и всё закончилось хорошо, — затем она повернулась к Обито. — И не вздумай жаловаться, тебе всё равно не следовало покидать своё место за стойкой. Не думай, что я не разочарована тобой.

Обито застонал, и его глаза расширились на грани слез. Он мог справиться с чем угодно, но только не с разочарованием Рин.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня! — он даже захныкал, вцепившись в её руку. — Теперь я в порядке, клянусь, не надо меня ненавидеть!

— Ты всегда говоришь одно и то же, и если я не буду следить за тобой, ты просто напортачишь, — Рин сохраняла лицо, хотя, очевидно, уже простила его.

И вот, в типичной ситуации, когда Обито пытался извинить себя в глазах Рин и Какаши, бормоча какую-то чепуху, они вернулись на вечеринку, втроём решив оставить это событие позади.

_Два месяца спустя._

— Какаши, это самый настоящий позор.

— Рассказывай тут.

— Да, черт возьми, если я не сдам этот экзамен, это будет твоя вина.

— Или твоя, потому что ты не учил.

Рин закатила глаза и ясно увидела, что и без её вмешательства всё скоро закончится.

— Ты мог бы дать мне списать, учитель даже вышел из класса!

— Списывание противоречит правилам, а те, кто не соблюдает правила, — мусор.

— А кто не помогает друзьям, тот намного хуже мусора! — горячо возразил Обито. Затем он скрестил руки на груди с угрюмым выражением лица. — Я сдам с лучшей оценкой, чем ты, вот и всё.

— Мечтай.

Вокруг здания никого не было, когда они спускались по лестнице, чтобы покинуть университет, но в это время его посещали только те, кто должен был сдавать экзамены, они не должны удивляться, что было более пусто, чем обычно.

Как и ожидала Рин, с этой последней фразой ссора прекратилась, и между ними снова воцарилось молчание. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Какаши не прибавил шагу и не присоединился к Рин чуть дальше, чтобы спросить её, как она ответила на один из вопросов.

Обито предпочитал не слушать, каждый раз, когда два ботаника шептали друг другу возможные ответы, он паниковал, понимая, что написал не то же самое. Он предпочитал жить в блаженной уверенности, что взял максимум, пока результат не станет известен.

Он слегка поморщился, увидев проходящую мимо белокурую фигуру. Обито остановился, чтобы посмотреть на парня, поднимающегося по лестнице, и понял, что нет, он его не знает. Он ускорил шаг, чтобы снова догнать Какаши и Рин.

Теперь у него была такая реакция каждый раз, когда он видел парней со светлыми волосами. Даже несмотря на то, что прошло уже два месяца и Какаши и Рин, казалось, совершенно забыли о лазутчике на вечеринке, он не мог сказать то же самое о себе. На самом деле, Обито поймал себя на том, что слишком часто думает об этом парне, особенно о том, насколько хорош был его рот, во время дрочки.

Он все ещё вспоминал о том минете и… ну, и обо всём остальном.

Поразмыслив об этом, Обито пришёл к выводу, что ему всё равно, даже если бы он был моложе его, он бы снова и снова отдавал ему свою задницу с большим удовольствием. В смысле, Какаши сказал, что ничего страшного, если он не предложит ему выпить, верно? С таким же успехом они могли бы встречаться трезвыми, без алкоголя.

У него просто не было ни малейшей идеи как связаться с Наруто, Обито даже не смог найти его в какой-нибудь социальной сети. Может быть, Какаши помнил фамилию — он помнил всё, — но ему было стыдно спрашивать его.

Затем Обито продолжил свою бесполезную и неэффективную тактику наблюдения за каждым блондином, который появлялся перед ним. Очевидно, за два месяца это не принесло никаких результатов.

Так что, погруженный в свои мысли, он едва заметил, что двое друзей остановились, и чуть не врезался в них.

— Какого черта? — воскликнул он. К этому времени они уже подошли к выходу.

— Обито, это разве не?.. — Рин колебалась, не совсем уверенная.

— Лазутчик, — закончил Какаши с рычанием.

Обито, широко раскрыв глаза, взглянув через плечи своих друзей на просторный вестибюль и обнаружил, что там, на стульях для ожидания, действительно сидит он.

Наруто.

Что он делал два месяца спустя в его университете? Неужели Наруто кого-то ждет? Неужели Наруто искал… его?

Не произнеся ни слова, Обито бросился мимо Какаши и Рин, чтобы присоединиться к младшему парню.

— Наруто! — он закричал так громко, что это имя эхом разнеслось по вестибюлю. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

И по широкой улыбке, которую он получил, Обито понял, что Наруто был там ради него.

***

Рин и Какаши с изумлением наблюдали, как Обито возбуждённо разговаривает с лазутчиком, смеётся и кокетливо суетится. Ещё больше они удивились, когда увидели, что оба поднялись и вышли из здания, не прекращая болтать. Близко, слишком близко.

Но если Рин нежно улыбнулась, когда поняла, что происходит, Какаши вместо этого быстро двинулся за ними.

— Какаши! — она схватила его за руку. — Ты не можешь шпионить за ними! Шпионить за людьми — это против правил, и любой, кто не соблюдает правила, — мусор, — напомнила она ему.

Какаши слегка повернулся и посмотрел на неё, ничуть не смущённый попыткой остановить его его же словами.

— Но тот, кто не помогает друзьям, намного хуже мусора, — процитировал он.

На мгновение наступила тишина, и Рин пристально посмотрела на Какаши. Потом она отпустила его и кивнула.

— Ладно, идём за ними!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале было выражение «от звёзд к конюшням», в свою очередь образованное от «из конюшен к звёздам», что можно интерпретировать как «из грязи в князи» и наоборот.   
> П.А: Просто небольшое примечание: о законе о согласии несовершеннолетних — я основывался на итальянском, будучи итальянцем и представляя себе историю, происходящую в Италии.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось! Любые конструктивные комментарии приветствуются!
> 
> П.П: Это было весело :D


End file.
